Be my lover
by michixx
Summary: Ritsuka se siente solo porque no a visto a soubi por una semana.. que pasara cuando lo visiste? un poco de maltrato en hogar y debilidad se atraviesa.. que sucedera con ellos ? HORRIBLE summary xD pero entren D
1. No me escuches

Serie: Loveless

Pareja: SoubixRitsuka

Advertencias: un poco de violencia.. y un poco de erotismo :3

Disclaimer: Esta serie le pertenece a la creadora o creador de loveless xD que no se quien sera, pero l envidio ¬¬U

Este fin lo hago con el propósito de hacer algo con mi vida y entretenerme xDD!!!

**.-.+-.-+.-.+ Be my lover +.-.+-.-+.-.**

**Capitulo 1: no me escuches..**

Me sentía terriblemente cansado.. mi cuerpo yacía inerte sobre mi cama aun sin poder conciliar el sueño

-tengo hambre..-un susurro débil era todo lo que alcanzaba a salir de mis labios

En todo el día no había tenido la oportunidad de probar bocado. Había sido un día muy ajetreado..

Mis pensamientos estaban centrados en el porque mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente de un día para otro..

Hermano..

Soubi..

-debo dormir!-me recrimine a mi mismo al pensar en el ultimo nombre, sabia perfectamente que había algo que me ataba a el, quería cortar ese vinculo, y al mismo tiempo, deseaba mantenerlo..

Mis parpados se sintieron mas pesados a cada segundo, y mi mente se fue sumergiendo en la oscuridad de la dulce inconsciencia ..

.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos de manera pesada..

-debo arreglarme para el colegio..-me aliste tan rápido como pude y sentí como mi estomago pedía piedad, necesitaba algo urgente para comer

En la cocina encontré unas tostadas, las cuales no dude en tomar y seguidamente, salir corriendo en dirección a mi nuevo día

-.-.-.-.-.

Por alguna razón mis ojos no podían despegar la vista de ese pequeño aparato color agua que se encontraba frente a mí

-esto es estúpido..-murmure para mi mismo.

Me sentía totalmente idiota al mirar ese pequeño bombillo.. Acaso esperaba que el me llamara??

No.. no podía ser eso. Yo no quería verlo.. o tal vez si?

Mi mente no paraba de jugarme pasadas al hacerme tenerlo presente tan constantemente..

-Bien. La clase termino-anuncio la profesora-Pueden retirarse-

Todos comenzaron a salir de clases, yo me adelante con agilidad, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie

Al salir, mis ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en donde siempre esperaba soubi a mi salida, quizás esperando inconscientemente poder verlo. Pero no había nadie allí..

Hacia alrededor de una semana que no había tenido ninguna noticia de el, un mensaje, un correo, un llamada.. Absolutamente nada.

_-quizás le paso algo..-_pensé automáticamente.

Camine a mi casa descuidadamente, pensando y calculando las probabilidades..

_Esta enfermo?_

_No querrá verme?_

_Me odia?_

_Estará herido?_

Mis pies se detuvieron casi automáticamente, mi cerebro finalmente había llegado a un veredicto que yo simplemente me negaba en aceptar

-de verdad quiero verlo…-admití con la mirada baja-no… NECESITO verlo..-una sonrisa de ironía se formo en mis labios, no podía creer que ahora lo aceptara tan fácilmente después de rechazarlo de forma tan vehemente y constante

-Iré a verlo-tome la decisión en menos de lo que toma un suspiro. Di media vuelta y comencé a correr en dirección a su casa

-soubi…-su nombre salía de mis labios constantemente, hasta que finalmente, me encontraba frente a ese lugar..

-Debo tocar?..-mi cuerpo vacilaba, no estaba seguro de que era lo que debía hacer.. Después de todo era el quien había estado ausente todo una semana

-quizás simplemente se harto de mi..-pude sentir como innegablemente mis orejas caían, reflejando lo que mi alma sentía

Mi valor decayó tan rápido como apareció, y me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, dando pasos lentos, puesto que el aliento aun me faltaba

-Ritsuka..?-mi cuerpo se paro en seco al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada-que haces.. aquí?-pregunto de forma casi casual

Inmediatamente voltee a verlo, y mi corazón dio un brinco al observar su figura, su cabello, sus facciones… todo el.

Debía aceptarlo, lo había extrañado.

-yo solo quería..-titubee-saber si estabas bien-mentí un poco. No era mentira que quería saber como se encontraba, pero no podía decirle directamente que necesitaba verlo sin importar que..

-estoy perfectamente-respondió. Sentí un pequeño vacio al escuchar sus palabras..

Porque? ..

Acaso no me acababa de decir que se encontraba bien..?

-tu te encuentras bien?-pregunto ahora el de vuelta

-perfectamente-mentí de nuevo. No me encontraba para nada bien teniendo noches sin dormir por estar mirando fijamente un aparato que probablemente nunca sonaría..

Ese era el problema. Yo no me encontraba bien sin el

Pero el se encontraba perfectamente bien sin mi.. Eso formaba el vacio en mi pecho

-hacia tiempo.. que no te veía-dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde yo estaba, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo lejos que estábamos al hablar-pensé que no te vería en un tiempo mas largo..-admitió mientras se detenía frente a mi

Podía sentir sus ojos fijos sobre mi

-porque no habías venido?-pregunte casi inevitablemente-si querías verme..-agregué tan rápido como pude para no delatarme

-tu fuiste quien me ordeno "NO TE ME ACERQUES! NO QUIERO VER TU CARA! ES UNA ORDEN!!!" …-cito mis palabras de hacia una semana.. las cuales se habían quedado olvidadas en mi memoria

-eso nunca te detuvo-lo mire a los ojos directamente-siempre has hecho caso omiso de mis ordenes-le reproche-porque ahora si seguirías una que te e repetido innumerables veces??-pregunte ahora un poco molesto, mi sangre comenzaba a hervir

-porque después de tantas veces comencé a creer que de verdad lo decías-su rostro estaba serio como siempre

Una pequeña gota cayó sobre mi rostro

-lloverá.. quieres entrar?-me pregunto pacientemente mientras miraba el cielo

-no-dije secamente-no te entiendo

-que no entiendes?-pregunto como quien no sabe

Mas gotas comenzaron a caer de manera simultanea, chocando contra mis orejas y cabello

-dijiste que me querías-le espete en cara

-y te quiero-admitió-por eso te obedecí-se defendió

-si me quisieras, escucharías todas mis ordenes, todas menos esa. Puesto que no se puede vivir felizmente sin ver a la persona que se quiere-mis palabras salían de manera atropellada. Mi rostro se encontraba mirando al suelo. Sentía mi corazón doler, quería llorar.. Justo como el cielo lo estaba empezando a hacer de manera furiosa..

-será mejor que entres, o te mojaras mas de lo que ya estas-omitió mis palabras

-IMBECIL!!!!-fue el único insulto que salió de mis labios, mis lagrimas comenzaban a derramar-ENTONCES DEJA DE DECIR QUE ME QUIERES!!!!-mis gritos salían cada vez con menos fuerza

-ritsuka.. Pero yo te quiero..-pude sentir sus manos en mis hombros, pero rápidamente me las sacudí

-no mientas.. me voy-dije mientras me daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia mi casa, pude sentir como me tomaba del brazo con fuerza para detenerme

-no puedo dejar que te vayas con esta lluvia hasta tu casa, ya estas todo mojado, entra por favor-me ordeno mas que pedirme

-NO!!!-rápidamente me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo a la velocidad que mis pies daban

-Ritsuka!!!-grito mi nombre pero igual no lo escuche, simplemente continúe corriendo a mas no poder, y el tras de mi

-NO ME SIGAS!-le ordene deseando en el fondo de mi corazón que no me escuchara..

* * *

bueno por ahora les dejo eso :3

al principio iba a ser un one-shot..

pero se me alargo la cosa xDDD

aunque les aseguro que no pasa de dos o tres cap como maximo.

espero les guste y comenten =D


	2. Lo siento

ADVERTENCIAS: POR FAVOR NO MANDARME NOTAS CON AMENAZA DE MUERTE POR LO QUE SUCEDA EN EL FIC!! D:

* * *

_**.-.+-.-+.-.+ Be my lover +.-.+-.-+.-.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Lo siento..**_

Corrí durante unos minutos mas hasta quedarme sin aliento, mi pecho ardía por la falta de aire, fue entonces cuando me detuve un segundo para poder respirar..

Me di vuelta esperando verlo; pero el ya no estaba tras de mi..

-obedeció de nuevo.. Entonces es verdad que no me quiere. Todo fue una simple mentira..

Las lagrimas ahora brotaban libremente de mis ojos, y mis sollozos eran increíblemente audibles..

Ahora sin necesidad de correr, camine a mi paso hasta mi casa, aun llorando.

Al entrar me quite los zapatos totalmente llenos de agua y los deje regados.. luego limpiaría mi desastre

-ritsuka.. Donde has estado?-la voz de mi madre me sorprendió un poco, pensé que se encontraría durmiendo a esa hora-estaba preocupada…-su mirada denotaba total locura

De verdad no tenia ánimo para esto, solo quería llegar a mi habitación tan rápido como fuera posible

-lo siento, tuve un pequeño retraso, pero ya estoy aquí-mi mirada aun se encontraba gacha

-tu.. TU NO ERES MI HIJO!!!-grito como mil veces antes lo había hecho, lo que no previne, seria el objeto con el que golpeo mi cabeza aun sin darme tiempo de reaccionar

-DETENTE!!!-grite al sentir un dolor agudo, pero ella hizo todo lo contrario, nuevamente me golpeo, mas fuerte, y caí al suelo inevitablemente-duele.. por favor.. detente..-

Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, intente levantarme, pero sentí otro golpe, esta vez en mis costillas, lo cual me hizo caer definitivamente al suelo, sintiendo como todos mis pensamientos se desvanecía lentamente…

-tu no eres mi hijo..!-fue lo ultimo que escuche, mientras mi mente se sumergía en la oscuridad..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrí los ojos como todas las mañanas lo hacia, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, mis ojos parecían no querer abrirse, y la superficie sobre la que me encontraba era bastante dura..

Apoye mis brazos para levantarme, pero un terrible dolor me lo impidió

-urgm…-un quejido salió de mi boca al tratar de levantarme de nuevo

Observe mi alrededor, o al menos lo que estaba a mi alcance..

-el recibidor.. aun no me e movido de aquí-pesadamente seguí intentando, no podía simplemente quedarme tirado allí ..

Finalmente logre colocarme de rodillas, y debajo de mi, donde yacía mi cuerpo segundos antes, había un pequeño charco de sangre, lo que me decía que mi cabeza dolería por el resto del día

Con un poco de esfuerzo y tambaleos al caminar, finalmente entre a la ducha, me costo un poco quitarme la ropa, ya que mis costillas dolían a mas no poder

-puedo soportarlo…-me dije a mi mismo mientras sentía el agua caliente corriendo desde mis orejas hasta la punta de mis pies

El líquido al principio era de un rojo intenso, estaba lavando toda la sangre que mantenía pegado mi cabello. Suavemente aventure una de mis manos a explorar que tan grande era el daño, y pude notar que tenia una herida mas o menos considerable, pero soportable.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba..

-duele..-miraba mi figura en el espejo. Los costados de mi cuerpo estaban totalmente amoratados, al igual que mi cuello y mis brazos-tendré que usar algo con manga larga.. y cuello alto

Luego de encontrar el atuendo apropiado y una bufanda por si las dudas, me encamine hacia el colegio como todas las mañanas..

-me duele mucho la cabeza..-suspire por milésima vez. Todo me dolía.. mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mis piernas se sentían pesadas..

A mitad de camino mi cuerpo se paralizo al ver una alta figura que ciertamente conocía de sobra..

Me sorprendí un poco.. mi corazón dio un salto, pero aun así seguí caminando, como si no hubiera visto nada

-no me vas a hablar?-pregunto cuando pase a su lado. No me moleste en responder.. Aunque quería gritarle a todo pulmón..

Que simplemente no me dejara ir..

SOUBI POV

Desde que me grito eso en la noche había quedado muy preocupado, pero el tenia razón..

Como fue que de verdad le obedecí y no lo busque por una semana entera?!!

No es que no haya querido hacerlo.. Muchas veces llegue a la puerta de su casa, pero no me atrevía a entrar por la ventana, o simplemente llamarlo..

Justo cuando iba a salir a buscarlo.. Llega el como un ángel caído del cielo, enviado exclusivamente para la salvación de mi alma..

Mi pequeño ritsuka..

Dejarlo correr solo bajo la lluvia definitivamente no había sido la mejor decisión ..

Pero mañana lo enmendare.. iré a buscarlo y le diré que lo quiero sinceramente, esta vez, tendrá que creerme!

-ojala estés bien...-un simple susurro que el viento se llevo..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me levante temprano calculando la hora en la que el toma el camino hacia su escuela

-ya es tarde..-me dije a mi mismo mientras tomaba mi abrigo y salía corriendo a toda velocidad, sabia exactamente donde esperarlo

Al llegar al lugar, no tuve que esperar más de dos minutos para ver su pequeña figura aparecer frente a mí.

Se veía triste.. diferente..

-Acaso era por mi?..-eso era lo que quería creer.. que el de verdad me extrañara..

El no parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia, así que camine hacia el y me coloque de frente, el se detuvo, me miro, e hizo como si no me conociera

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante..

Acaso tanto me odiaba?..

-no me vas a hablar?-le pregunte al pasar a mi lado, pero el ni siquiera se inmuto, solo siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada

Mi corazón dolió al pensar que el de verdad me odiaba.. el rechazo era algo que simplemente dolía demasiado..

Pero esta vez, ¡No lo dejaría escapar!

-ritsuka!-lo tome del brazo como ya varias veces había hecho, pero esta vez, por un segundo, pude ver su expresión de dolor, y un quejido escapo de sus labios

Lo estaba apretando demasiado fuerte?.. Inmediatamente lo solté

-lo siento, te hice daño-me disculpe rápidamente con la esperanza de que no se enojara mas conmigo

Nuevamente me ignoro, y siguió caminando

-por favor.. yo solo quiero hablar contigo-le dije casi en una suplica

El finalmente detuvo su paso

-vas a mentirme?-pregunto. Su voz me sonó apagada, débil

-nunca lo haría-era la verdad, yo jamás le mentiría.. no ahora

-ya eso es una mentira..-dijo mientras nuevamente comenzaba a caminar

-espera por favor!!-pero no me escucho, pensé que echaría a correr, pero siguió caminando normalmente

Y yo decidí seguirlo, no a su lado, pero si tras el

-deja de seguirme-pidió

-puedo caminar por donde yo quiera-espete. El podría ordenarme eso, pero yo simplemente le daría la vuelta a todo lo que me dijera

No me respondió mas, llego al colegio y entro a clases como siempre

-no me iré..-me propuse a mi mismo. De verdad necesitaba hablar con el.. Necesitaba besarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca..

A la hora del descanso observe como salía al patio acompañado de su hiperactiva amiga, y el chico depresivo que se la pasaba llorando por sus desamores

La peli rosa saltaba alrededor de el diciendo mil cosas al mismo tiempo de las cuales yo no entendía nada

El no parecía prestarle atención, su caminar era lento, sus manos es los bolsillos de la enorme chaqueta, y sus ojos curiosamente entrecerrados

Se sentó en una banca, mirando al vacio mientras todos los demás conversaban

-algo no anda bien..-su piel se veía mas pálida de lo normal, sus ojos parecían cerrarse en contra de su voluntad

-quizás pesco un resfriado por la lluvia de ayer-recordé como corría empapado bajo el agua fría sin pensarlo-necesito hablarle..

Decidido a tener una conversación así fuera unilateral, entre al enorme patio de la escuela y me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos ellos

-soubi-san!!!-grito la chica emocionada, la salude amablemente y me dirigí a ritsuka

-necesito hablar contigo-le pedí pero el solo me miro de mala manera

-ve a hablar con el!!!-grito el chico depresivo mientras se acercaba a la peli rosa

ritsuka parecía un poco enojado con su actitud, pero de igual manera se levanto, con un poco de esfuerzo a mi parecer, y camino en silencio a la salida de la escuela, y yo por supuesto.. siempre tras el

-que quieres? No tienes nada que hacer aquí-me dijo fríamente haciéndome frente

-quería verte..

-pues ya lo hiciste, ahora vete-una orden tan fría y sin sentimiento como todas las demás..

-quería hablarte-le di otra razón

-largo..-dio un paso vacilante hacia la escuela

-quería saber como estabas..-sinceramente no se veía bien, estaba preocupándome de sobre manera

-….

-quería besarte, abrazarte, tocarte, tenerte cerca, escuchar tu voz…-me fui acercando a el, pero retrocedió automáticamente- por favor no me esquivez

Pero dio un paso más largo hacia atrás, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras

-ritsuka.. te quiero..-le dije lo mas sinceramente posible

-imbécil..-su rostro miro hacia abajo-te o.. odio..-sus palabras eran entrecortadas

-te quiero..-repetí

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver su cuerpo balancearse hacia delante inestablemente

-RITSUKA!!-estire mis brazos de forma automática y el callo de frente sobre mi regazo con suavidad-ritsuka??? Estas bien??-sabia que algo andaba mal..

-estúpido…-murmuraba casi de manera ininteligible

Le di vuelta para verle a la cara y me percate de lo que su enorme bufanda ocultaba

Su piel estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal, sus mejillas de un rojo puro carmesí, su respiración era agitada, y sus ojos estaban cerrados.. se había desmayado

Toque su frente y su alta temperatura me alarmo

-estas ardiendo…maldita sea…-me reproche a mi mismo el haberlo dejado ir la noche anterior

Pase una mano por detrás de sus hombros y la otra bajo sus rodillas..

Rápidamente pero con cuidado lo levante y apoye en mi pecho

-lo siento..-mi paso era rápido pero cuidadoso, no quería agitarlo demasiado estando así..

En un parpadear llegue a mi casa y entre pateando la puerta, no tenia tiempo para formalidades con la llave

Suavemente lo deposite sobre la cama, observando como sus mejillas ardían y su respiración agitada hacían levantar su pecho constantemente..

Y aun así.. su rostro parecía tan calmado y pacifico..

-toallas húmedas..-entre las gavetas encontré una toalla y sin tomarme mucho tiempo llene un envase con agua fría, remoje el objeto, lo doble de manera que pudiera ajustarse al tamaño adecuado, y lo coloque en su frente

Por un segundo frunció el seño, lo cual me decía que el contacto frio no le había gustado para nada..

-lo siento tanto..-un suave beso fue lo único que me atreví a depositar en sus labios.. los cuales ardían de igual manera que el, pero aun así sin perder su característica suavidad que tanto había extrañado..

Escuche unos pasos acercándose a la habitación

-Soubi-chan!!-su voz era inconfundible

-cállate!!!-le ordene rápidamente para acabar con su escándalo

-oye.. porque la agresividad??-dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta-y porque la cerradura esta rota?..

-un pequeño accidente-le daría importancia a eso luego

-ah! Es el pequeño ritsuka!!-grito nuevamente al verlo-porque esta aquí?.. y en la cama??-sospecha, eso era lo que denotaba su tono

-no pienses mal..

-eres un pervertido!!!!! Que le hiciste al pobre!!?? Tan fuerte lo hiciste que lo dejaste inconsciente??!!

Siempre pensando mal.. el era el de la mente sucia, no yo..

Se acerco corriendo a donde estábamos y agarro sus orejas tirando fuertemente de ellas, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en el rostro de ritsuka

-Oye!! No le hagas eso!-le reclame quitándole las manos de encima

-aun tienes sus orejas..? Entonces..que??..–toco su frente y con un gritito rápidamente retiro su mano- esta ardiendo!

-te dije que yo no le había hecho nada pervertido..-retire la toalla húmeda que ya se encontraba caliente, la remoje y volví a colocársela

-pobre chico.. de verdad que esta ardiendo..-sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello y quitaron la bufanda que llevaba puesta-lo mejor será que le quites el exceso de ropa.. o la fiebre no le bajara por completo

-si..-comencé por quitarle la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, y me percate de algo que me dejo un poco pasmado

-es eso un hematoma?..-pregunto kyo mientras tocaba el lugar de donde estaba la enorme marca morada..

-así parece..-ya me imaginaba de donde provenía ese golpe

-vamos a quitarle esa camisa, es demasiado calurosa para dejársela puesta, le prestare una de las mías-lo tomo por los hombros y lo levanto suavemente, yo iba a comenzar a sacarle la ropa cuando mis ojos se fijaron en una mancha bastante notable sobre la almohada..

-soubi?-llamo mi atención, pero yo aun no podía creer lo que veía..-mierda!!-grito al ver lo mismo que yo-eso es ..sangre..?


	3. Extasis

**.-.+-.-+.-.+ Be my lover +.-.+-.-+.-.******

**Capitulo 3: Éxtasis**

_-soubi?-llamo mi atención, pero yo aun no podía creer lo que veía..-mierda!-grito al ver lo mismo que yo-eso es ..sangre..?_

-sostenlo fuerte-le ordene a kyo, que obedeció manteniéndolo sentado por un momento mientras una de mis manos se aventuraba en esa sedosa cabellera

Poco a poco fui palpando suavemente buscando la herida de la cual provenía la sangre

-y?-kyo parecía tan preocupado como yo

-aquí esta...-dije mientras tocaba la herida que tenia, no era demasiado grande, pero igual era una molestia puesto que un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios-debe dolerle..

-deberíamos bañarlo? O limpiarlo con toallas? O tal vez prefieras llevarlo a un hospital?-se adelanto a preguntarme un poco inquieto

-limpiaremos la herida y lo vendaremos-respondí inmediatamente, no llegaría a considerar el colocarle en un hospital, donde me harían todo tipo de preguntas y ciertamente no sabría cómo responderlas, así como tampoco sabía si el desearía hacerlo..

kyo lo recostó de cuenta nueva sobre la cama cuando finalmente le sacamos toda esa ropa que tenia encima, colocándole una camisa de las mías, y un pantaloncillo de kyo, que era el que le quedaba

-traeré las toallas..-me informo kyo a lo que asentí

-mnmh..-ritsuka se revolvía suavemente sobre la cama, su expresión pacifica había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por una de inquietud, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y con el ceño fruncido

-tendrá pesadillas?-la voz de kyo me saco de mis ensoñaciones-ten-me ofreció las toallas mojadas

-gracias...-con delicadeza limpie todo su cabello y la herida, de la cual salió una gran cantidad de sangre..

Limpie con un poco de alcohol y lo vende tratando de no hacer mucha presión

-quieres que vaya a comprar algunas medicinas para bajar la inflamación?-se ofreció el peli verde

-estas siendo demasiado amable..-era la primera vez que se prestaba a algo así, teniendo en cuenta que no era para mí el favor..

-acaso no puedo?-con esa respuesta me dio a entender que obviamente había un motivo más fuerte que simplemente ayudar a ritsuka

-que escondes?- le pregunte directamente, ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, no tenía ninguna intención de retirar mis ojos del pequeño frente a mi

-nada, solo quiero ayudar

-debo creerte?

-si no quieres no voy-finalizo la pequeña platica

-esta bien.. Por favor compra calmantes para la inflamación y el dolor de cabeza

-y para la fiebre?

-aquí hay en el botiquín..-

-bien-fue su última palabra antes de salir por la puerta cerrándola estrepitosamente

-no..-hablo entre sueños ritsuka, quien aun mantenía esa inquieta expresión

-ritsuka?..-lo llame, pero como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta

Nuevamente cambie la toalla húmeda sobre su frente, que ya se encontraba caliente

-tu temperatura es muy alta..-susurre para mi mismo con mi mano en su cuello

la fiebre no quería ceder con simples paños, y lo que tenia para eso era una cápsula.. Así que tenía que despertarlo para poder dársela

-ritsuka..-lo llame nuevamente mientras le daba palmaditas en la mejilla-despierta ritsuka.. Necesito que tomes algo para la fiebre..-definitivamente estaba hablando solo

El no hacia ademán de despertar, al contrario se veía profundamente dormido, o desmayado.. Ciertamente no lo sabía con exactitud

_Como podría despertarlo en ese estado?_

-no..-murmuro nuevamente llamando mi atención

-estas despierto?-le pregunte estúpidamente, por su cara era más que obvio que aun dormía..

El estar tan cerca de él definitivamente afectaba mi cordura..

Supongo que por eso me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba..

-eres mi sol personal.. Sabes?-

-mnmh..-se revolvía suavemente en la cama, su expresión pareció relajarse de sobremanera

Se veía simplemente adorable con aquella larga camisa puesta..  
el rubor en sus mejillas, aunque fuera causa de la fiebre, Lo hacía parecer el más bello ángel..

Sin darme cuenta acerque mi rostro al suyo, quedando a simples y cortos centímetros de sus labios..

Estaba a punto de acortar esa distancia.. _Solo un poco mas.. Un poco mas.._

-es malo abusar de un enfermo sabes?-me aleje rápidamente de ritsuka un poco apenado.. la voz de kyo me había sobresaltando un poco..Pero al final tenía razón

-no te escuche llegar..-

-pues ya llegue...-

-no le estaba haciendo nada malo-trate de mentir, algo que obviamente no me creería ni yo mismo

-por supuesto, solo estabas comprobando su temperatura verdad?-su tono sarcástico me hizo enfadar un poco-apártate-me ordeno de una manera no muy amable

-a que se debe ese tono? Y porque me debo mover?

-lo siento, no fue mi intención sonar mal, solo quiero ponerle la inyección a ritsuka

-inyección?-voltee a verlo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía en manos unas jeringa y una diminuta botella-para qué es eso?

-para la fiebre.. Supuse que no podrías despertarlo en ese estado, su temperatura esta por las nubes, y en vista de que no lo quieres llevar a un hospital pues lo único que queda es ponerle algo vía intravenosa mientras aun esta inconsciente..

-como sabes que esta inconsciente y no durmiendo?-me sentí raro al preguntarle eso..

-es obvio, no se ha despertado desde que se desmayo cierto?

-si..

-bueno, con eso califica como una persona inconsciente

-hablas diferente.. Técnicamente debo decir? Y acaso sabes cómo usar esa cosa?-dije mirando desconfiadamente la jeringa

-me ofendes.. Claro que se.. Estudie los primeros seis semestres de medicina en la universidad..

-no lo sabía..-me sentí un poco más relajado, aunque sea sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo

-ahora si me permites..-me dijo acercándose a donde estaba sentado, observando detalladamente mi expresión-no te preocupes, solo será un segundo, y no es como si le fuera a hacer algo malo..

No respondí, solo me levante de la silla y me coloque a un lado, sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía

-valla.. Esta bastante caliente-dijo posando su mano en su pecho-esto no dolerá ritsuka..-  
parecía bastante sereno al tomar el delicado brazo del chico ..

Suavemente introdujo la aguja en su brazo, y no observe ningún cambio en la expresión de ritsuka, lo cual me decía que verdaderamente no había sentido nada..

-terminaste?-le dije mientras veía como sacaba ese pequeño objeto

-faltan los anti-flama torios.. Me alcanzas las cajas por favor?-me pidió amablemente sin retirar la manos del brazo

Rápidamente le pase la bolsa donde se podían ver dos inyectadoras y dos cajas de medicinas, las tomo sin pensarlo dos veces, las preparo al igual que la primera y se las puso una tras otra.

-esta eso bien?-pregunte refiriéndome a tanto calmante junto.. Me preocupaba un poco

-tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, unos cuantos hematomas.. y una fiebre increíble..-apunto cada una de sus convalecencias-lo que le he puesto es bastante fuerte, así que cuando se despierte probablemente estará un poco desorientado, esto al final también es una droga... y él es un niño, así que... le afectara un poco-concluyo

-un poco fuertes?-de verdad me sentía preocupado por aquello. A que se refería con que le afectaran un poco..?

-sí, pero estará bien, he tomado en cuenta su peso, solamente mantelo acostado y no pasara nada-se levanto de la silla-y eso es todo, ahora me retiro

-gracias..y a dónde vas?-

-tengo cosas que hacer-respondió-ah!-soltó de repente-si cuando despierte aun tiene fiebre, lo mejor será que se bañe con agua fría, Oblígalo aunque no quiera, eso le bajara la temperatura con seguridad

-de acuerdo..-escuche como la puerta se cerraba

Nuevamente cambie el paño sobre su frente.. Estaba ardiendo

Seguí haciendo lo mismo durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que finalmente lo vi revolviéndose entre las sabanas

-ritsuka..?-lo llame, pero otra vez sin respuesta

-eres tan adorable..-otra vez acercándome a él lentamente..-parece que si es una mala maña..-me dije a mi mismo

Podía sentir su aliento terriblemente caliente chocar delicadamente contra mi rostro

-hueles delicioso sabes?..-se me estaba haciendo costumbre esto de hablar conmigo mismo..

_Solo milímetros.. ___

_Solo un poco mas..___

_Deseaba hacerlo..___

_Y no pude evitarlo.._

Mis labios rozaron suavemente los suyos en un dulce beso..

_Unilateral.._

O eso pensaba

Claramente sentí como hacia una suave presión contra mis labios, abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, y me encontré con la mirada de mi pequeño... esos ojos púrpura que tanto pensaba

Trate de separarme, pero me fue prácticamente imposible, puesto que sus delgados brazos se colgaron de mi cuello, débilmente, pero aun así.. Yo simplemente no podía resistirme

Ejercí un poco mas de fuerza sobre sus labios, incitándolo en aquel beso..

Lamí con delicadeza su labio inferior pidiéndole aquel permiso que deseaba.. y el cual fue inmediatamente concedido. La abrumadora temperatura en esa pequeña cavidad me saco de mis cabales, nuestras lenguas fueron a su encuentro, realizando una pequeña danza que solo ellas conocían y podrían bailar.

Un pequeño gemido se ahogo dentro de mi boca.. Ese calor tan intenso comenzaba a marearme deliciosamente..

Fue en ese momento que supe que debía separarme. Lo cual hice rápidamente, recostándole sobre la cama nuevamente

-ritsuka.. No deberías hacer eso en este estado-le reproche viendo su sonrojada mirada y acelerado respirar

-que estado?..-pregunto como quien no sabe nada

-y lo preguntas?..-sus ojos parecían reflejar la pura confusión-acaso no te das cuenta de tu fiebre..? No te duele el cuerpo..?-le dije recordando esas marcas moradas..

-dolerme..?-se sentó en la cama sin hacer mucho esfuerzo-para nada..

-Deberías seguir recostado..-trate de empujarlo con mis manos, pero no me lo permitió, por el contrario, se sentó al borde de la cama, quitándose las sabanas de encima

-no me siento mal..-sus ojos violeta se clavaron en mi de una forma que nunca antes había visto en el-todo lo contrario..

-ritsuka..?-comenzaba a preocuparme de verdad por esa actitud

-repito-enfatizo-no me siento mal-se puso de pie rápidamente frente a mí, hice ademán de levantarme, pero no me dio tiempo, puesto que se sentó sobre mi cuerpo, pasando sus piernas por mi cintura, enroscándolas fuertemente, y enlazando sus brazos tras mi cuello

-ritsuka?-esta posición no era lo más recomendable en el estado que él se encontraba-que te sucede..?-pregunte tratando de descifrar y procesar lo que estaba pasando

-nada.. –fue su única respuesta

-no me parece que..-el aire se me escapo de los pulmones impidiéndome continuar al sentir aquel sutil movimiento de caderas que acababa de hacer el pequeño sobre mí..

-no te parece... qué?-su rostro se acerco al mío peligrosamente, dejando sus labios a milímetros de los míos, entreabriéndolos casi imperceptiblemente, dejando su aliento chocar contra mi nuevamente

-esto.. No me parece..-nuevamente ese sutil movimiento de caderas, haciéndome cerrar los ojos por el cosquilleo que comenzaba a formarse ahí abajo..-que sea correcto...-finalicé

-pues a mí no me parece que no te guste..-su aliento tenía un olor peculiar, único, embriagante.. Arrebatador

-debes acostarte-insistió mi parte consiente, mientras que la inconsciente me pedía a gritos cortar ese distancia milimétrica entre nuestros rostros

-en serio..?-se relamió sus labios por medio segundo, detonando el explosivo que era mi cordura, obligándome a cortar aquel tortuoso espacio besándolo sin pudor, adentrándome en esa dulce boca que se había vuelto una adicción para cada uno de mis sentidos

Su respuesta fue inmediata, enroscando su lengua con la mía, soltando un leve gemido por la diferencia de temperaturas al tocarse, nuevamente mientras lo besaba, movió sus caderas en ese delicioso vaivén que deseaba no parara

-ritsuka..-susurre al separarme un momento de sus labios, su cara estaba totalmente roja. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su respiración era acelerada

-soubi...-susurro casi de manera seductora contra mis labios, retomando ese apasionado beso al ritmo de sus caderas, estaba terminando de perder la poca razón que me quedaba

Deslicé mis manos hacia su cintura, sosteniendo con fuerza ese delicado cuerpo, llevando el ritmo que el mismo había marcado sobre mí..

-Mnmh...-un suave gemido se escapo de sus labios al sentir mis manos introducirse bajo su camisa..

Toque con suavidad toda la piel que mis dedos alcanzaban, era demasiado suave.. demasiado provocativa

Finalmente llegue a donde quería, haciendo una pequeña presión con mis manos sobre ambos botoncitos en su pecho, sintiendo como un gemido suave era ahogado dentro de nuestro apasionado beso, obligándolo a separarse por un poco de aire..

-soubi..-dijo mi nombre a forma de gemido cuando atrape aquellos botones entre mis dedos ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza

Levante su camisa por completo, dejando su torso desnudo, haciéndolo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos admirando ese delicado y esbelto cuerpo

-bésame..-susurro mientras me atraía con sus manos hacia sus labios nuevamente

Mis manos estimulando aquel lugar en su pecho, sus caderas jugando un delicioso juego sobre mi hombría, y nuestras lenguas en un apasionado encuentro que cada vez pedía mas..

Me separe de sus labios para comenzar un camino descendente, desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, besándolo suavemente y dejando unas cuantas marcas rojas en esa piel que parecía quemar al contacto con mi boca, el solo movió su cabeza para atrás dejándome hacer, soltando débiles gemidos por la estimulación recibida

-como.. Te sientes?-logre decir sin retirar mis labios de esa suave piel

-como si flotara...-fue la respuesta que de cierta manera me trajo de vuelta a la cordura, separándome de él tanto como pude

_"Son drogas muy fuertes después de todo..__  
__Quizás se despierte algo desorientado.."_

Las advertencias de kyo resonaron en mi cabeza al conectar la situación.

-debes dormir-le ordene tan sereno como me fue posible

-que.. Porque te detienes?-me miro con un poco de decepción en su rostro

- estás enfermo.. Mírate, estas ardiendo terriblemente-lo acuse

-no sé de que hablas..-me miro nuevamente confundido-yo me siento perfectamente bien..-me aseguro

-pero no lo estas-no iba a discutirle más, solo lo tome por los brazos y lo puse de pie, alejándome de él unos centímetros, soltándolo

Me miro por unos segundos como pensando en cómo reaccionar

-o...oye..uh..-comenzó a tambalearse con claras intenciones de desplomarse

Mi cuerpo reacciono automáticamente interponiendo mis brazos entre él y el suelo que esperaban ese no muy suave impacto..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RITSUKA POV**

-no sé de qué me hablas..-hace rato ya que me decía que estaba mal.. a que se refería?-me siento perfectamente bien..-al menos así lo sentía yo.. Mas que bien debo decir

-pero no lo estas..-dijo mientras me colocaba de pie y me soltaba

Desde que abrí los ojos al sentir aquel cálido toque sobre mis labios, estaba teniendo este extraña sensación de flotar..

_De estar en una nube..___

_De falta de razonamiento..___

_De debilidad..___

_De éxtasis.._

Estaba a punto de reprocharle su acción cuando repentinamente un flash de luz atravesó mi cabeza.

-o..oye..uh..-estaba hundiéndome en las nubes que anteriormente remontaba.. Oscureciendo mi vista y nublando mis sentidos

Sentí por un momento como mi cuerpo dejo de responder, no pude pensar absolutamente nada, mi mente está recubierta con un manto negro que no podía levantar, un extraño zumbido agudo llego a mis oídos, haciéndome finalmente perder el equilibrio y comenzar a caer

Un Par de brazos fuertes sostuvieron mi cuerpo antes del casi inevitable contacto contra el frío suelo..

-Ritsuka.. te dije que no estabas bien..-escuche la voz de soubi a lo lejos

No pude responderle, mis labios no obedecían a mi cerebro, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo lo hacia...

Sentí la sensación de estar en el aire, de seguro soubi me había cargado para llevarme a la cama

-vamos..-fue todo lo que escuche aun sin poder abrir los ojos-estas consiente?-me pregunto

Esperando una respuesta que no estaba en condiciones de dar, no podía sentir mi propio cuerpo ni tenía idea de cómo hacerlo obedecer mis órdenes

-dame una señal ritsuka..-me pidió

Trate como pude de moverme, pero nada, ni un milímetro de mi cuerpo me obedecía..

-mnmhn..-un pequeño quejido fue lo que salió de mis labios

-eso es un sí?-pregunto

Por una milésima de segundo pude revolverme entre sus brazos

-ya veo..-siguió caminando

A donde se supone que se dirigía? La cama no estaba ahí mismo?

No lograba abrir mis ojos.. Así que ciertamente no sé lo que sucedía

Lo siguiente que sentí, fue como mi cuerpo era depositado sobre alguna superficie, y comenzaba a desvestirme con tortuosa lentitud..

QUE ESTABA HACIENDO!


	4. Torbellino

**.-.+-.-+.-.+ Be my lover +.-.+-.-+.-.******

**Capitulo 4: Torbellino**

_-ya veo..-siguió caminando ___

_A donde se supone que se dirigía? La cama no estaba ahí mismo?___

_No lograba abrir mis ojos.. Así que ciertamente no sé lo que sucedía___

_Lo siguiente que sentí, fue como mi cuerpo era depositado sobre alguna superficie, y comenzaba a desvestirme con tortuosa lentitud..___

_QUE ESTABA HACIENDO!_

**Soubi POV**

Termine de quitarle la ropa, pero no completamente, si lo dejaba desnudo kyo tendría una verdadera razón para llamarme pervertido

La bañera ya estaba por la mitad, el agua tenía temperatura ambiente, justo como me explico, aunque tendría que ir bajándola poco a poco

Lo tome en brazos con mucho cuidado y lo sentí revolverse, eso era señal de que estaba medianamente consciente

-lo siento mucho ritsuka..-tenía que disculparme por lo que iba a hacer, estaba seguro de que no sería nada placentero para el-pero esto es necesario..

Justo en el momento que su cuerpo entro en contacto con el agua sus ojos trataron de abrirse bruscamente y un fuerte quejido escapo de sus labios, la diferencia de temperaturas lo habían hecho reaccionar

-soubi..-gimoteo cuando termine de sumergirlo en el agua-suéltame..-hizo un débil intento por levantarse de la bañera, pero no lo deje, tenía que bajarle esa fiebre como fuera

-está demasiado fría-se quejo mirándome de mala manera-y puedo bañarme solo-refunfuño

-si te dejo solo en estas condiciones quizás te ahogues tu mismo-lo sostuve de los brazos para impedir que saliera-y prepárate, porque se pondrá aun más fría

-soubi... te ordeno que me saques de aquí ahora mismo!-su voz se hacía más fuerte, eso era una buena señal

-no pienso obedecerte por hoy ritsuka-dije lo más serio posible

-soubi..-pude ver ira en sus ojos-pensé que ahora seguías mis órdenes al pie de la letra-el veneno que destilaban sus palabras lograron herirme

-te amo-sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, pero rápidamente los cerro y desvió su rostro

-si sigues mintiéndome, terminare odiándote

-no miento..-como era posible que no creyera ni una de mis palabras?

-me estoy mareando..-me informo, pero no era necesario, podía ver claramente la palidez de su rostro-sácame de aquí-ya no lo sostenía, pero él tampoco tenía la energía necesaria para levantarse

-kyo me dio dijo que debías quedarte un poco más, solo han pasado unos 3 minutos..

-pues "kyo" me sabe a..-interrumpí sus furiosas palabras con un suave roce sobre sus labios, que no podría ni siquiera llamarse beso

-pero que haces!-grito exaltado sentándose de un solo golpe

-compruebo tu temperatura..-

-Sal del baño ahora mismo-que acaso no se cansaba de darme ordenes?

-no pienso hacerlo..-levante un poco su cuerpo dejándolo en una posición mas cómoda

-…-de verdad le molestaba mi presencia?

_Ya no sabía que creer.._

**Ritsuka POV**

Comenzaba a sentirme mucho mejor, pero la incomodidad del agua de acrecentaba a cada segundo

-quiero vestirme yo solo-le dije tan secamente como pude, quería salir de esa casa y no verlo nunca mas

-puedes hacerlo? No lo creo…-primero sigue mis órdenes, luego no hace caso ni a una de mis palabras, quien lo entiende?

-ya me bajo la temperatura.. Puedo manejarme solo, así que déjame en paz-

-de verdad?..

-de verdad que?..-estaba cansándome de este juego de "quien manda mas"

-de verdad quieres que me vaya..?-sentí su brazo pasar por mi espalda lentamente

-de verdad quieres que acate esa orden?..-paso su otro brazo bajo mis rodillas

-de verdad quieres alejarme de ti..?-me acerco más a su pecho

-de verdad me odias..?-me levanto en peso, aun mojado, escuchaba el golpe sordo de las gotas impactar suavemente en el suelo de madera

-….-demasiadas preguntas

-no te entiendo ritsuka…-

-que no entiendes..?-sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus dudas, acababa de decírmelas, pero quería que fuera más explicito, quería escucharlo, quería que satisficiera mi necesidad de ser querido, mi necesidad de ser aceptado, mi necesidad de ser necesitado..

-me ordenas que me aleje..-me deposito suavemente sobre la cama-pero tus manos se aferran a mi pidiéndome que me quede..-comenzó a secarme el cabello con una toalla de manera suave

-me dices que me odias, pero tus ojos me muestran desesperadamente otro sentimiento totalmente contrario..-paso de mi cabello a mi pecho, secando suavemente, estremeciéndome con el suave tacto de sus dedos, delicado, casi imperceptible

-soubi..-su nombre escapo de mis labios a modo de suspiro

-me dices que mi tacto te disgusta…-uno de sus dedos acaricio suavemente uno de mis pezones, haciendo que un escalofrío acompañado de un pequeño gemido escaparan de mis labios involuntariamente-y aun así suspiras con mi roce..

-eso es algo involuntario..-le respondí tratando de ocultar mi obvio sonrojo

-entonces, gemirías bajo el cuerpo de cualquier hombre que te tocara?-me empujo sobre la cama dejándome acostado y quedando el sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos directamente, de una forma tan intimidante que sentí la necesidad de desviar la mirada

-no digas tonterías..-no era lo que había querido decir. . Era más que obvio, incluso para mí.. Que mi cuerpo reaccionaria de manera placentera solo con él, pero no era algo que saldría de mis labios

-entonces.. Admites que me deseas?-susurro a mi oído con voz ronca

-pero que cosas dices!-sentí el calor en mis mejillas, un comentario como ese deja fuera de lugar a cualquiera.. y esa voz.. Esa voz que es capaz de hacer mi mundo temblar..

-porque no lo dices..?-sentí la tibieza de su aliento en mi cuello-no hace mucho estabas muy complaciente..-mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, no entendía a que se refería, pero un extraño sentimiento de inquietud inundo mi cuerpo, como si mi piel recordara algo que mi mente parecía ignorar

-no sé.. De que hablas-un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios rozar suavemente mi cuello

-lo sé..-su tono desprendía el sentimiento de superioridad, lo cual me molesto un poco

-levántate..-mi voz no era para nada convincente, yo mismo podía darme cuenta de eso

-seguro que quieres eso..?-su lengua se deslizo desde mi mentón hasta la base de mi cuello, haciéndome temblar por la sensación de ese musculo caliente sobre mi piel-no me parece..-sus manos tomaron mis caderas con fuerza, levantándolas y apegando mi cuerpo al suyo

-sou..soubi..?-no sabía como reaccionar a esto que estaba sintiendo, mi cuerpo parecía desobedecerme, y mi mente deseaba traicionarme, la cordura dentro de mi parecía desaparecer

-si..?-susurro en mi oído antes de acercar sus labios a los míos quitándome así la oportunidad de responder

Un suave roce sobre mis labios.. Se sentía cálido

Un lento y delicado movimiento.. Producía un leve cosquilleo

Su lengua lamiéndome, pidiéndome permiso, permiso que concedí.. Me hizo estremecer

El beso era totalmente guiado por soubi, quien exploraba todo el interior de mi boca tocando lugares que me hacían jadear levemente, robándome el aliento, llegando al encuentro con mi propia lengua haciéndome finalmente gemir dentro de su boca mientras que mis brazos cobraban vida propia y se enroscaban en su cuello

Sentí como mis caderas eran presionadas más fuertemente contra su cuerpo, obligándome a percibir su calor, su deseo..

-Soubi..-gemí su nombre al ser liberado de ese beso que había apagado mis defensas y destruido mis pensamientos..

_A donde nos llevaría este torbellino de emociones..?_


	5. Confesión

**.-.+-.-+.-.+ Be my lover +.-.+-.-+.-.******

**Capitulo**** 5: Confesión**

_Sentí como mis caderas eran presionadas más fuertemente contra su cuerpo, obligándome a percibir su calor, su deseo.._

_-Soubi..-gemí su nombre al ser liberado de ese beso que había apagado mis defensas y destruido mis pensamientos.._

_A donde nos llevaría este torbellino de emociones..?_

-me encanta cuando dices mi nombre..-su mano se deslizo lentamente desde la parte baja de mi espalda hacia arriba, presionando mi pecho junto al suyo

-no..-seguía diciendo que no, pero era eso acaso lo que de verdad quería decir?

Soubi no reaccionaba a ninguna de mis palabras, solo continuaba besando mi piel haciéndome arder, convenciéndome como seguramente solo el podría hacerlo

-te amo…-me susurro en mis orejas dulcemente, para posteriormente morderla con tal delicadeza que solté un gemido bastante audible

-soubi..-lo llame nuevamente mientras me retiraba la única pieza de ropa que aun me quedaba, y no era mucha..

-eres hermoso..-se detuvo un momento para observarme, sentí mis mejillas arder violentamente-eres delicioso…-susurro ahora a la vez que pasaba su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo

-basta..-mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, las lagrimas luchaban por salir en contra de mi voluntad

-porque lloras..?-se detuvo rápidamente mientras me abrazaba de forma protectora a su cuerpo

-porque no quiero sufrir..-comencé a sollozar inevitablemente

-porque piensas que sufrirás..?-levanto mi rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos

-tú no me amas…-desvié la mirada-y si me entrego a ti…-tenía que decirlo, que aclararlo..-entonces seré el único perjudicado..-baje la mirada avergonzado-porque yo SI te amo!-le dije con más fuerza, ocultando aun mi rostro, que ardía más que nunca, sentí su cuerpo tensarse alrededor del mío

-ritsuka.. Siempre te digo que te amo-me susurro mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza-al principio..Era una orden

Sentí mi corazón quebrarse en miles de pedazos al escuchar esa confesión, empuje tratando de escaparme de su cálido abrazo, pero el solo me afirmo a él con más pasión

-escúchame por favor..-me pidió con un tono de voz bastante diferente al usual-eso fue solo al principio, luego..

-luego qué?-mi voz sonó dolida, más de lo que jamás hubiera querido demostrar

-luego te conocí correctamente..-sentí sus labios en mi cabellera-conocí al indeciso.. Tierno.. y hermoso ritsuka de quien me enamore perdidamente y sin vuelta atrás..

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, en su voz, claramente no había duda, el tono, jamás lo había escuchado, era tan aterciopelado que me hizo estremecer cada parte de mi ser

-como se.. Que no me mientes?-ya sabía que no lo hacía, pero el escucharlo de nuevo, me haría sentir en calma, en armonía con mis propias inseguridades, porque solo eso era

"_Un chico miedoso de acercarse a alguien.. Porque podría salir lastimado"_

-porque.. Soy totalmente incapaz de mentirle a la persona que amo..-sentí un suave beso ser depositado en mis labios, como si eso pudiera transmitirme todo lo que quería decirme..

_Y así fue como lo sentí.._

Lentamente sus brazos me recostaron nuevamente sobre la cama, quedando el sobre mí, apoyando su peso en sus manos sobre el colchón para no ahogarme

El beso que anteriormente fue suave y delicado, comenzó a tornarse obsceno, salvaje, apasionado..

Su lengua acariciaba con maestría cada rincón de mi boca, haciéndome soltar pequeños y casi imperceptibles gemidos que eran ahogados por su cálido toque acariciando mi paladar

-Me dejas sin aliento..-murmuro al momento de abandonar mis labios para pasar a lamer mi cuello de una manera terriblemente excitante

-so..soubi!-fue inevitable para mí el soltar un audible gemido al sentir una de sus manos estimulando mi intimidad de una manera que jamás antes había experimentado-no toques.. así..-fue lo único que mi mente me dejo articular

-Tu cuerpo me dice que te gusta.. o no?-pregunto de forma maliciosa mientras descendía hacia esa parte que sus manos acariciaban, sustituyéndolas por su boca

El grito de placer que se escapo de mis labios fue monumental, jamás había sentido algo semejante, era mi primera experiencia de esa clase, y ciertamente no me esperaba eso, la intensidad de las sensaciones abrumaba todos mis sentidos. Mi cuerpo no estaba bajo mi control, se retorcía bajo esas caricias que parecían hacerme llegar al cielo

En un punto me di cuenta de que mis manos se encontraban en el cabello de soubi atrayéndolo más a mi cuerpo, ordenándole silenciosamente que no se detuviera. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el hilo que me ataba a la cordura ya no existía, se había reventado demasiado tiempo atrás como para siquiera recordarlo

Mi cuerpo estaba tensándose, indicándome que pronto llegaría a mi climax

-So..sou..¡Soubi!-llame su nombre mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba involuntariamente por el placer que me abarcaba, mi respiración estaba muy agitada.

-Ritsuka-me llamo con delicadeza, pero yo aun estaba tratando de controlar mi respiración, la sensación de flote en mi cuerpo aun estaba muy presente-tengo que confesarte dos cosas..

_Confesarme?_

_Dos Cosas..?_

Con eso fue más que suficiente para llamar mi atención, antes de poder sentarme para quedar frente a soubi, ya estaba totalmente presionado bajo su cuerpo, sin darme alguna oportunidad de moverme

-Que cosas?-respondi jadeante, aun recuperándome del orgasmo recién experimentado

-Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo-murmuro suavemente mientras sus manos se perdían en mis glúteos, acariciando con sus dedos delicadamente mi entrada, obligándome a soltar un inevitable gemido de placer que resonó en toda la habitación

-Tambien te amo..-dije aun tratando de concentrarme, pero mis labios parecían solo ponerse de acuerdo para soltar gemidos y jadeos

-Y la segunda.. no te la imaginas?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a hacer presión en mi entrada, haciéndome sentir un pequeño pinchanzo de dolor acompañado de una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, pero que definitivamente calificaría como placentera.

-Oh dios!-exclame cuando lo introdujo finalmente en mi, comenzando a acariciar mi interior de una manera definitivamente placentera

-Deseo hacerte gritar de placer..-


End file.
